


How to drive Kylo Ren insane

by PastelandCakes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Kylo Ren not knowing that he and Rey are now bonded, Masturbation, The one where Kylo meditates too hard and finds himself in Rey's room, force-bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelandCakes/pseuds/PastelandCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren prided himself in the fact that he knew all there was to know about the Sith and the Jedi. He lived by the phrase ‘knowledge is power’ and his readings included rituals performed by both sides of the Light and the Dark to keep himself sharp and ready for whenever the Light tempted him again. </p>
<p> What he didn’t expect was not knowing what a ‘Force bond’ was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to drive Kylo Ren insane

Kylo Ren prided himself in the fact that he knew all there was to know about the Sith and the Jedi. He lived by the phrase ‘knowledge is power’ and his readings included rituals performed by both sides of the Light and the Dark to keep himself sharp and ready for whenever the Light tempted him again.   
 What he didn’t expect was not knowing what a ‘Force bond’ was. 

It had been a whole month after the whole ‘Starkiller Base’ accident and he was sitting down with various generals to discuss what their next attack on the Resistance should be. His mask hid his boredom as he tapped his finger on the chair, listening to a man drone on about where several Resistance bases were located and how they could attack them from this angle or that angle or just build another Starkiller. Wouldn’t that make Hux happy? 

Ren closed his eyes and drifted off into a meditative state, bringing up the battle with the scavenger once more so he could analyze her movements. She was strong but if she found Skywalker he was sure that he would need to train harder than before, giving himself up completely to the Dark side. Anger, fear, pain and passi—

A soft moan slipped into his mind. 

His eyes shot open as he sprung up in his seat, some people turning to look at him while others choosing to ignore and continue listening to the battle tactics. He leaned back as he closed his eyes again, his mind once again going into a meditation state. What was that? It didn’t sound like a pain filled moan but rather it seemed almost inviting, teasing Ren into finding it. His fingers twitched as he started going deeper into his mind, pushing other thoughts away and searching for a pleasure filled sound that seemed to be growing louder the further he looked. 

Ren’s eyes opened and found himself still in the chair but the setting had been changed radically. 

Soft moans were heard around the room as the blood rushed immediately down to his cock, making him squirm in his seat as he took in the sight before him. 

The scavenger had her legs spread open as she held her up shirt with her teeth, teasing her breasts with one hand as another had slipped down to play with her clit. She was keeping her moans down by biting down into the cloth of her sleeping gear while her fingers betrayed her, flicking her clit before massaging it again. She gasped as she pulled at her nipple, pinching it between her fingers as her hips rutted into the air inviting anyone…inviting Ren to take part in this private act. 

He blinked once, then twice, then another time for good measure before realizing what he was staring at. She was trying to make herself cum. A part of him was panicking as he started looking around, wishing he had not delved too far into his mind and start to question himself what kind of strange memories had entered his mind that he was watching this scavenger bring herself off with the most sinful expression on her face! 

What was this? This wasn’t a memory. He would have had to be there when she was bringing herself off but he had not been anywhere outside of Snoke’s watchful eye so what or who was giving him this kind of projection? Ren went through countless explanations but none of them explained…this! His eyes turned back to the girl and he bit his lip…the other part of his brain was itching to help her out. 

She was starting to tease her entrance with one finger before slipping it in, moaning as she only managed to get halfway. No…no she had to go all the way, he wanted to see the way her hips would buck as she pumped the finger in and out of herself. His eyes widened as he saw the finger slipping in further, the girl cursing through her teeth as she started a slow pace, her hips moving back and forth with her fingers. 

Ren was too deep into this man-made fantasy that he leaned forward, watching her fingers before he decided to test out the hypothesis he had formed in his mind. 

_Add another one_

The girl obeyed as she slipped a second one, her breath caught in her throat as she let out a silent scream. Her fingers stopped for a moment as she let herself adjust to the stretching before moving them again, looking up at the ceiling as she got lost in the pleasure. He smiled at that as he provoked her to go faster, her juices helping the movement of her fingers as her breathing went from small breathy moans to harsh pants. 

That wasn’t enough for him.

_Is it that good, Rey?_

A breathy ‘yes’ was pulled from her lips as her fingers pumped in and out, the girl bordering on an orgasm so good that it was driving Ren insane in his seat. The Sith knew he couldn’t shift around but his mind provided enough images to aid him in knowing exactly what he would do if he was able to move. He would pin her down and bind her hands with his belt, making sure she was tied to the bed-post as he pounded into her. His hips would not show any form of control while his mouth ate up her moans, his hands leaving behind marks of possession almost as if they were an act of revenge for the scar she had left on him. 

_Cum for me, scavenger._

It was over. She had her finger buried deep inside herself as she came, her hips twitching at the waves of pleasure as she rode out her own orgasm. A satisfied smile came over her face as he opened her eyes, getting adjusted to the room around her before she made eye contact with a mask all to familiar to her. 

Ren choked on his spit as they locked eyes with one another, a feeling of absolute bliss coming over him as he tried to hold back his own orgasm. She had not moved at all, merely staring at him as she realized what she had done…in front of him.   “Kylo…?“ 

The Sith shouted in anger as he yanked off his mask and threw it across the room, breathing heavily as he looked around. He was back in the meeting. The generals were glaring at him as Hux stood up, about to reprimand him for what he had done but was cut off by the Sith’s quick escape. 

If he had stayed there for too long he was sure he would have killed them all because of how horny he was.

**Author's Note:**

> This might just turn into a mini-series of how Rey takes advantage of this Force-Bond to mess around with the Sith Lord. What is more fun than to distract him with the girl he has no idea he is attracted to doing stuff only he can see. 
> 
> Let's see how far this goes! 
> 
> Read, Review and Enjoy~!


End file.
